IY Sports Antics
by Hakura0
Summary: A determined Kagome attempts to teach the feudals a few sports, with Souta's help!


I don't own them. Never will. When I'm awake that is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A determined Kagome tried to drag several large bags of sporting equipment torwards the Well, she wasn't sure if it would all even fit, but she was determined.  
  
"What are you doing with my baseball bat?"  
  
Souta asks, peeking around from behind her, and seeing it stick out of the bag.  
  
"And the rest of my stuff too!"  
  
She drops the bags a moment, looking at him.  
  
"I'm going to teach Inu-Yasha and the rest of them how to play sports."  
  
She says firmly.  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
He teased,  
  
"You can barely play them yourself!"  
  
"I'm going to whether they like it or not!"  
  
She yells, losing her temper.  
  
"You won't be able to teach them how to play baseball anyway. You'd need two people. Someone who can pitch, and someone who can bat."  
  
He says, folding his arms.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
She asked, raising an eyebrow at her little brother. He answered her shortly after,  
  
"That I'm going to come with you. If you can get all those bags through the well, you can get me through too!"  
  
he adds the last part after she gives him a look that he can tell clearly says 'You can't get through the well, remember?'  
  
"Fine"  
  
she says finally,  
  
"Come on, you can carry a bag"  
  
She picks up the bigger bag and he gets the slightly smaller.  
  
"But no whining if it won't let you through."  
  
He nodded, expecting her to say that.  
  
They reach the well a few minutes later, and both look down.  
  
"OK now" Kagome says, starting to think this might be a bad idea.  
  
"Take my hand and jump on the count of three"  
  
They clasped hands together tightly,  
  
"One, two, three!"  
  
They jumped at the same time, the light flashing in the well as they came out in the Feudal Era.  
  
"Now, I get a bellboy"  
  
She says sarcastically as Souta looks around the different well, an excited look on his face, knowing she can't climb out and carry a bag.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
She calls, hoping he's somewhere nearby at least, and staring up at the top of the well. Souta's face breaks into a large grin as Inu-Yasha's face comes into view over the side of the well.  
  
"Come get these bags Inu-Yasha."  
  
She says, then as an afterthought adds  
  
"Please?"  
  
To try to show Souta that manners were still allowed in this time.  
  
"Feh"  
  
The hanyou commented, as he leaped down to the bottom of the well, grabbing the bags then exiting. Souta was about halfway up as he had started towards the top after Inu-Yasha's face had come into view, and she quickly climbed after him.  
  
"What's he doing here, and what's all this for?"  
  
Inu-Yasha asks as she climbs over the edge.  
  
"I'm going to teach everyone some games and he's going to help"  
  
She states.  
  
"So where are they?"  
  
"At Kaede's"  
  
He answers simply, starting to root through the bags, one of the things he did a lot.  
  
"The old hag wouldn't stop talking so I left"  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Souta you wait here with Inu-Yasha, I'll be back"  
  
She started towards the village. Souta was watching Inu-Yasha root, and caught a stray baseball as it flew his way.  
  
"Great throw Inu-Yasha!"  
  
He exclaims, praising his hero.  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha asks.  
  
"Nevermind"  
  
He said grinning.  
  
"You'll find out soon!"  
  
Inu-Yasha pulls out an interesting looking item, looking it over.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
He asks, musing aloud.  
  
"That's a baseball glove"  
  
Souta explains.  
  
"What's it for?"  
  
"You use it to catch things."  
  
"Why not use your hands?"  
  
"Because then you're hand would get hurt. It goes like this"  
  
He says, demonstrating how to put the glove on, then looking at the hanyou's claws.  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to use one though, your claws would tear it up"  
  
he thinks a minute,  
  
"But you're tough right Inu-Yasha? You don't need one!"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirks slightly.  
  
"You got that one right kid."  
  
He roots through some more, pulling out a few other items to be explained for him. A few minutes later Kagome comes triumphantly over the hill, followed by Shippou clinging to her shoulder, Miroku directly behind them, and Kill, who's separating Miroku from Sango, who's bringing up the rear.  
  
"Are you sure we don't have to change our apparel for the 'games' Lady Kagome?"  
  
The monk questioned, eyeing her choice of outfit, a lime green pair of shorts and a white tanktop.  
  
"Yes Miroku I'm sure"  
  
she said, grinning.  
  
"Did you bring any candy with you?"  
  
Shippou asked again, sniffing around.  
  
"No Shippou"  
  
she says with a giggle,  
  
"But I did bring some games to play, and my little brother!"  
  
The young kitsune stopped sniffing, trying to see ahead now, and look over what she did bring.  
  
"You're brother?"  
  
Sango asks, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Yeah, he's going to help me show you the games."  
  
Kagome responded, then, seeing Souta gleefully ruining all the surprise of the equipment to Inu-Yasha rushed forward.  
  
"Sou-ta!"  
  
she said exasperated.  
  
"It's supposed to be a surprise!"  
  
the others rushed after her.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
her little brother said, hanging his head.  
  
"I just wanted to help him find out what everything was!"  
  
"Yeah Wench, so leave him alone!"  
  
Inu-Yasha added, it took every bit of Kagome's self control to not 'sit' him, but she kept her promise to herself not to. Today would be fun, whether they like it or not. She strides towards the strewn bat, picking it up.  
  
"This"  
  
She said, bouncing it off of the palm of her hand.  
  
"Is a baseball bat. If anyone gets out of line you can say hello to it. It's made out of metal so it WILL hurt. My other little message to you is that there will be no 'sit'ting unless absolutely necessary."  
  
She then quickly put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Whoops"  
  
she says, noticing the new hole in the field... 


End file.
